


Undertale Group Chat

by ShiveringPixels



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: An Undertale Group Chat haven't seen one of those, Bad Usernames, Chara curses a lot, Chara is salty most of the time, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Flowey is nice, Genderfluid Frisk, I always wanted to make one of these, I think Swapfell Sans joins at some point, I tired my best, M/M, Maybe also Horrortale Sans and Papyrus, Other, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Papyrus is a secret memelord, Underfell Sans, Underfell Sans is gay af, Underlust Sans and Papyrus may join soon too, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Underswap Sans is an innocent child, Undertale Paps get's corrupted, along with Underlust Mettaton because I like him, compared to everyone, except in chapters 2 and 4, so does Swapfell Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiveringPixels/pseuds/ShiveringPixels
Summary: Flowey makes a group chat for all the people he knows, including some AU's, it doesn't go well.(If you have any suggestions you can leave them in the comments. I may or may not take your suggestions or may combine them)





	1. Welp this is happening

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630373/chapters/33813489, check this shit out first

_**Flowey**  had added  **Frisk, Sans, Chara, Toriel,** **and 11 more**  to  **Untitled Group Chat.**_

 

_**Flowey**  has renamed  **Untitled Group Chat**  to  **Undertale Group Chat**. _

 

 **Flowey** : Welcome ya idiots

 

 **Frisk** : Uh, Flowey

 

 **Frisk** : What is this? 

 

 **Flowey** : What do ya think?

 

 **Chara** : A group chat?

 

 **Flowey** : Ding ding ding

 

 **Flowey** : Chara gets it corret

 

 **Sans** : why did you even make one?

 

 **Flowey** : Well smiley trashbag

 

 **Flowey** : I did this so we can keep in touch with each other

 

 **Flowey** : It seems to be working well

 

 **Flowey** : Wait

 

 **Flowey** : Lemme just

 

_**Flowey**  has changed  **Sans'**  name to  **Smiley Trashbag**_

 

 **Flowey** : That's better

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : ...

_**Sans** has changed **Flowey's** name to **fukinweed**_

 

 **fukinweed** : WHO GAVE YOU THE POWER TO CHANGE NICKNAMES!?

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : myself

 

 **fukinweed** : Fuck you

 

 **Toriel** : Guys!

 

 **Toriel** : There are children here

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : sorry tori

 

_**Frisk** has changed **Toriel's** name to **Goat Mama**_

 

 **Goat Mama** : Oh what is this my child

 

 **Frisk** : Just a little nickname

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : good choice good choice

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : Just as long as papy don't come on here

 

 **Papyrus** : SANS 

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : fuck

 

 **Papyrus** : WHAT IS THIS

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : it's a group chat

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : and uh bro

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : your caps lock is on

 

 **Papyrus** : WHAT?

 

 **Papyrus** : WHAT'S THAT?

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : nevermind...

 

_**fukinweed** has changed **Papyrus'** name to **Spaghetti Skeletor**_

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : WOWIE

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : NICE NAME

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : BUT WHO'S SKELETOR?

 

 **fukinweed** : You are a fuckin idiot

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : watch it

 

 **Frisk** : Sans

 

_**fukinweed** has changed **Frisk's** name to **Determination**_

 

 **Determination** : Accurate

 

 **Chara** : What about me?

 

_**fukinweed** has changed **Chara's** name to **DeTERMINATION**_

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : Nevermind 

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : die

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : I can help

 

 **Determination** : Sans no

 

 **Undyne** : What's going on here?

 

 **Alphys** : Is this a group chat?

 

 **fukinweed** : What was your first clue?

 

 **Alphys** : Um

 

 **fukinweed** : I was being sarcastic

**Spaghetti Skeletor** : ALPHYS, UNDYNE, YOUR HERE

**Undyne** : What's up Papyrus?

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : NOTHING MUCH

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : HEY WAIT

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE NICKNAMES

 

 **fukinweed** : I can change that 

 

 **Alphys** : plz don't

 

_**fukinweed** has changed_ **_Alphys'_ ** _name to **Animeisreal**_

_**fukinweed** has changed **Undyne's** name to **Sexyfish**_

 

 **Sexyfish** : What the-

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : WHAT DOES "SEXY" MEAN?

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : nobody tell him

 

 **Asgore** : Hello everyone

 

_**Determination** has changed **Asgore** name to **Goat Dad**_

 

 **Determination** : Deed is done

 

 **Goat Dad** : What deed?

 

 **Determination** : Nothin

 

 **Goat Mama** : Oh...

 

 **Goat Mama** : Hi Asgore

 

 **Goat Dad** : Tori?

 

 **Goat Dad** : Is that you?

 

 **Goat Mama** : Yes

 

 **Goat Mama** : But I prefer if you don't speak to me

 

 **Goat Mama** : I'm still mad at you

 

 **Goat Dad** : Tori...

 

 **Mettaton** : Hello my darlings

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : HEY METTATON

 

 **Asriel** : Hey guys

 

 **Asriel** : Seems like I missed a lot

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : You sure did

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : You sure fucking did

 

 **Goat Mama** : Language! 

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : rip sry

 

 **Asriel** : How did you get your name like that Chara?

 

 **Chara** : You can change your name

 

 **Chara** : Flower fuck did it for me

 

 **Chara** : And I hate it

 

 **fukinweed** : Screw you

 

 **Asriel** : You can change your name?

 

 **Asriel** : Lemme just

 

**_Asriel_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_The God of Hyperdeath_ **

 

 **The God of Hyperdeath** : dat's better

 

 **Mettaton** : Ooooo changing name's

 

 **Mettaton** : Surely I don't want to miss out on the fun

 

_**Mettaton** has changed their name to **DEMLEGS**_

 

 **Determination** : ...

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : I expected no less

 

 **DEMLEGS** : What do you guys think

 

 **Determination** : Accurate 

 

 **fukinweed** : why

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : trash

 

 **fukinweed** : like you

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : fuk off

 

 **Determination** : Wait

 

 **Determination** : It says 15 people have joined the chat

 

 **Determination** : I only count 11

 

 **Determination** : Where's the other 4?

 

 **fukinweed** : probably they don't want to deal with our shit

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : i can see that

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : especially because of you

 

 **fukinweed** : Fuck off

 

 **Goat Mama** : I think at this point it's useless to remind them about their language...

 

 **fukinweed** : So you finally realized

 

 **fukinweed** : what was your first clue?

 

 **Goat Mama** : Everything that's happening right now

 

 **fukinweed** : That was a rhetorical question 

 

 **fukinweed** : but I like the answer 

 

 **Smiely Trashbag** : hehe

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : rhe **tori** cal

 

 **fukinweed** : don't

 

 **Underfell Sans** : uhhh

 

 **Underfell Sans** : what the fuck is going on?

 

 **Determination** : Hey lookie

 

 **Determination** : One of them is here

 

 **Underfell Sans** : what?

 

 **Underfell Papyrus** : SANS

 

 **Underfell Papyrus** : WHAT IS THIS?

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : are you talking to me or?

 

 **Underfell Sans** : highly sure he's talkin to me

 

 **Underfell Sans** : and boss

 

 **Underfell Sans** : I don't know what's happening

 

 **Underfell Sans** : also

 

 **Underfell Sans** : your capslocks is on

 

 **Underfell Papyrus** : CAPSLOCKS?

 

 **Underfell Papyrus** : WHAT IN THE NAME OF ASGORE IS THAT?

 

 **Underfell Sans** : nevermind...

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : If it doesn't work for one papy

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : then it won't work for the other

 

 **Underswap Papyrus** : what's going on here?

 

 **Underswap Sans** : OOOOOO

 

 **Underswap Sans** : WHAT IS THIS?

 

 **Determination** : I think that's the last of them

 

 **Underswap Sans** : EH?

 

 **fukinweed** : We need nicknames for them um...

 

 **Underfell Papyrus** : DON'T ANY OF YOU FUCKING DARE GIVE ME A BAD ONE

 

_**fukinweed** has changed **Underfell Papyrus'** name to **Owtheedge**_

 

 **Owtheedge** : GODDAMMIT

 

 **Underfell Sans** : 10/10 ign

 

_**fukinweed** has changed **Underfell Sans'** name to **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance**_

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : 0/10 ign

 

 **Owtheedge** : HA

 

_**fukinweed** has changed **Underswap Papyrus'** name to **Smoke Weed**_ **_Everyday_ **

 

 **Smoke Weed Everyday** : not gonna bother arguing

 

 **Underswap Sans** : I GOT MINE

 

_**Underswap Sans** has changed their name to **Blueberryboi**_

 

 **Blueberryboi** : :3

 

 **Determination** : :3

 

 **fukinweed** : So it seems everyone's here

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : kill me plz

 

 **Goat Mama** : Chara!

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : What? 

 

 


	2. Internet horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chat explores the internet about their fandom. Things go as expected.

**fukinweed** : I'm starting to think this group chat was a mistake

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : no shit

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : why am i even here?

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : my name doesn't even make sense

 

 **fukinweed** : Oh yes it does

 

 **fukinweed** : it does

 

 **Goat Mama** : I think the better question 

 

 **Goat Mama** : Um...

 

 **Goat Mama** : Sans?

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : call me red sweetcheeks

 

 **Goat Mama** : Right

 

 **Goat Mama** : But I think the better question is

 

 **Goat Mama** : How are you even here

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : Oh yeah

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : How am I here

 

 **fukinweed** : magic?

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : you fucked with the timelines didn't you?

**fukinweed** : It's AU's actually

**fukinweed** : And also

**fukinweed** : Get off my dick

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : but you don't have one

 

 **fukinweed** : You don't either

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : you don't know that

 

 **fukinweed** : What are you implying?

 

 **Goat Mama** : Sans 

 

 **Goat Mama** : Don't even think about it

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : okay

 

 **fukinweed** : but have you seen what the internet has done to us? 

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : wait wut?

 

 **fukinweed** : just search up your names on google and see what comes up

 

 **Determination** : Don't want to

 

 **Determination** : I'm too young

 

 **Goat Mama** : I just searched my name

 

 **Goat Mama** : And I must say

 

 **Goat Mama** : Why?

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : idk

 

_**Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** has changed **Goat Mama's** name to **Milf Goat**_

 

 **Milf Goat** : Um...

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : your welcome

 

 **Milf Goat** : thank you?

 

 **The God of Hyperdeath** : What does 'Milf' mean?

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : don't search it up

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : trust me

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : it's for your own good

 

 **The God of Hyperdeath** : okay...

 

 **The God of Hyperdeath** : Anyway

 

 **The God of Hyperdeath** : I just searched my name

 

 **The God of Hyperdeath** : mmmmmmmm

 

 **The God of Hyperdeath** : Why did I do it?

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : that's you

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : wait till you see me

 

 **The God of Hyperdeath** : Now I'm not gonna search your name

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : searched mine

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : and um

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : why do i have a red dick?

 

 **Owtheedge:**  PFFFFFF

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : like

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : why?

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : and

**Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : why am i cute in all these pictures

 

 **Blueberryboi** : BECAUSE YOU ARE

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : wat

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : Oh shit

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : Blue be trying to flirt with Red

 

 **Animeisreal** : I ship it

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : better not be

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : cuz i don't like him

 

 **Determination** : ...

 

 **Determination** : you sure about dat?

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : yeah...?

 

 **fukinweed** : Search up CherryBerry on google

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : okay?

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : oh

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : _oh_

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : wtf

 

 **Animeisreal** : Smell the gay

 

 **Animeisreal** : It just reeks everywhere

 

 **fukinweed** : Yeah like it reeks off of you

 

 **fukinweed** : and Mettaton

 

 **DEMLEGS** : Hmmm darling

 

 **fukinweed** : Look up Papyton

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : It has 'papy' in it so i'm already not happy

 

 **DEMLEGS** : Oh dear...

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : WHAT IS IT METTATON?

 

 **DEMLEGS** : Nothing darling

 

 **DEMLEGS** : It's nothing...

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : looked it up myself

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : not happy in the slightest

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : gonna kill Mettaton soon

 

 **fukinweed** : You'll be even more unhappier if you searched up Soriel

 

 **fukinweed** : Or maybe more happy idk

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : ...

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : hey

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : the results aren't that bad

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : wait

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : nevermind

 

 **Milf Goat** : Are those

 

 **Milf Goat** : Children?

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : Holy-

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : Sans fucked mom

 

 **Milf Goat** : Chara!

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : And then they had babies

 

 **Animeisreal** : He fucked her right in the pussy

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : i only see tori as a friend

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : why?

 

 **Goat Dad** : Besides she has me

 

 **Milf Goat** : Go away

 

 **Goat Dad** : okay...

 

 **fukinweed** : Hey I got a challenge for ya

 

 **fukinweed** : Search up 'Undertail'

 

 **fukinweed** : or Undertale r34 

 

 **fukinweed** : Choose your pick

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : why?

 

 **fukinweed** : Just do it

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : okay...

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : oh

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : oh god

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : oh dear god why

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : So many dicks...

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : papy omg no

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : no no no no no

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : what is this bullshit?

 

 **fukinweed** : porn

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : i didn't want an answer but thank you anyway

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : but

**Smiley Trashbag** : i'm a skeleton

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : how do i fuck?

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : how do you even have a dick at all is the real question

 

 **Owtheedge** : HOW DO YOU HAVE A TOUNGE

 

 **fukinweed** : have you seen Fontcest

 

 **Determination** : Fontcest?

 

 **Milf Goat** : Please don't tell me what I think it is

 

 **fukinweed** : Oh it's exactly what you think it is

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : wHY ARE ME AND PAPY DOING THAT!?

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : Hey look

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : Sans used all caps

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : HE'S MY BROTHER!

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : SANS

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : nothin bro...

 

 **Owtheegde** : HE'S LOOKING AT PORN

 

 **Owtheedge** : LIKE WHAT MY IDIOT BROTHER DOES WHEN HE'S IN HEAT

 

 **Owthedge** : THO HE DOES TOUCH HIMSELF

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : WHAT'S PORN?

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : AND HOW DOES HE TOUCH HIMSELF?

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : nobody

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : answer

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : that

**Smiley Trashbag** : question

 

 **Owtheedge** : I WOULD CARE TO EXPLAIN MY FELLOW ALTERNATE ME

 

 **Owtheedge** : YOU SEE PORN IS DAJIDNJSFNCKNCSDJKHAILDL

 

 **Sexyfish** : Um...

 

 **Sexyfish** : What just happened?

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : I hear screaming

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : AND SANS SEEMS TO BE GONE

 

 **Animeisreal** : How could you tell?

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : HE WAS SCREAMING JUST A WHILE AGO

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : i think he killed my bro

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : nah

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : just threw him out the window

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : so if you hear the door knocking

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : that's most likely him

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : but don't open it

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : but wouldn't boss kill me?

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : i mean

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : he has his phone

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : i took his phone away

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : ah

 

 **fukinweed** : I saved the best for last

 

 **fukinweed** : x readers

 

 **Animeisreal** : hmmmmmm

 

 **Animeisreal** : I have to argue that fontcest or Undertale r34 shoulda been saved for last

 

 **Animeisreal** : Just sayin

 

 **fukinweed** : whatever

 

 **fukinweed** : Just look it up

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : most of them are sans x reader or papyrus x reader

 

 **Determination** : At least Papyrus keeps his innocents in most of these

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : SAY

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : WHAT'S A LEMON?

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : ...

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : and there goes his phone

 

 **Determination** : seriously tho

 

 **Determination** : What is a lemon

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : don't look it up kid

 

 **Determination** : I mean

 

 **Determination** : You just took away papy's phone because of some fruit

 

 **fukinweed** : It's not a fruit

 

 **Determination** : A lemon isn't a fruit?

 

 **fukinweed** : it is

 

 **fukinweed** : but these types aren't

 

 **Determination** : ...

 

 **Determination** : kinda wanna read one now...

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : there goes your phone too

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : You know there's Flowey x reader lemons right?

 

 **fukinweed** : wait wut?

 

 **fukinweed** : oh god

 

 **fukinweed** : OH GOD

 

 **fukinweed** : I'M A FLOWER

 

 **fukinweed** : HOW DO I CUM!?

 

 **fukinweed** : WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON DOES THIS

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : Been asking that the whole time

 

 **Smoke Weed Everyday** : hey

 

 **Smoke Weed Everyday** : what did i miss

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : everything

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : you missed everything

 

 **Blueberryboi** : PAPYRUS

 

 **Blueberryboi** : WHAT IS PORN?

 

 **Smoke Weed Everyday** : ...

 

 **Smoke Weed Everyday** : took his phone away

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : good call

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody has suggestions, leave them in the comments because i'll love to hear your ideas *wink*


	3. Theme party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reacts to their themes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was busy with other things and forgot this existed. Here's the 3rd chapter of this fuck fest =)

**fukinweed** : So fukin bored

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : good

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : you can't get off to our pain now

 

 **Determination** : Got my phone back

 

 **Determination** : Does anybody wanna listen to some music or something?

 

 **Sexyfish** : What music?

 

 **Sexyfish** : We got no music

 

 **fukinweed** : I can arrange that

 

 **fukinweed** : Has anyone heard of Megalovania?

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : Megalo-what now?

 

 **fukinweed** : here

 

 **fukinweed** :[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2jVbSI9H4o](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2jVbSI9H4o)

 

 **fukinweed** : Take a listen

 

 **Determination** : Sounds good so far

 

 **Determination** : Whoa

 

 **Determination** : That beat drop

 

 **fukinweed** : Apparently this is the theme for Sans somehow

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : holy fuck really?

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : noice

 

 **Spagetti Skeletor** : I THINK IT'S SPELLED "NICE" BROTHER

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : nah bro

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : it's "noice"

 

 **DEMLEGS** : I see you got your phone back Papy

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : YEP

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : AFTER HOURS OF BEGGING SANS TO GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK

 

 **Spaghetti Skeletor** : I FINALLY HAVE IT BACK

 

 **Determination** : I like how no one mentions how I got my phone back

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : Why do you even have a phone

 

 **Determination** : Why do you have a phone either?

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : Touche

 

 **Owtheedge** : HELLO PEASENTS

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : Fuck he's back

 

 **Owtheedge** : GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO

 

 **Owtheedge** : NOW 

 

 **Owtheedge** : WHAT WERE YOU IDIOTS TALKING ABOUT

 

 **Determination** : Oh

 

 **Determination** : We were talking about how we got our phones back and listening to amazing music

 

 **Owtheedge** : WHAT AMAZING MUSIC?

 

 **Owtheedge** : THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS SHALL NOT BE LEFT OUT 

 

 **fukinweed** : Just click the link above

 

 **Owtheedge** : OKAY

 

 **Owtheedge** : HEY THIS SOUNDS REALLY GOOD

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : omg

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : did boss just say something was good

 

 **Animeisreal** : I think he did

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : ...

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : this has to be a dream

 

 **Owtheedge** : WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SANS?

 

 **Owtheedge** : I JUST ENJOY THIS MUSIC

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : ...

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : classic me

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : i think when you threw him out the window 

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : he hit his head

 

 **Owtheedge** : WAIT

 

 **Owtheedge** : YOU KNEW ABOUT THAT!?

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : shit

 

 **Owtheedge** : WHY DIDN'T YOU OPEN THE DOOR FOR ME YOU FOOL?

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : i-i didn't know it way you

 

 **Owtheedge** : YOU JUST SAID A WHILE AGO THAT YOU KNEW THAT I WAS THROWN OUT A WINDOW

 

 **Determination** : it could have been someone else...

 

 **Owtheedge** : I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU

 

 **Determination** : oki...

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : they're right

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : it could have been someone else

 

 **Owtheedge** : SANS

 

 **Owtheedge** : I'LL GIVE YOU 5 SECONDS TO LEAVE OUT HOUSE

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : fuck

 

 **Owtheedge** : 1 2 3 4 5

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : what

 

 **Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance** : that's not fair!

 

 **Owtheedge** : TOO BAD

 

 **Milf Goat** : ...

 

 **Milf Goat** : Is it okay to say that I'm a bit worried for that other Sans over there?

 

 **Determination** : Pretty sure it is

 

 **Owtheedge** : BACK

 

 **Owtheedge** : FOOL PASSED OUT BEFORE I COULD EVEN GET TO HIM

 

 **Owtheedge** : WHAT A WIMP

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : I find that hard to believe

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : So I'm just gonna assume you killed your brother until he talks again

 

 **Owtheedge** : WHATEVER

 

 **fukinweed** : So...

 

 **fukinweed** : back to themes.

 

 **fukinweed** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTy9v9a7Tmo>

 

 **fukinweed** : huzza

 

 **Determination** : Why does this remind me of Undyne?

 

 **fukinweed** : It's her theme

 

 **Sexyfish** : Really!?

 

 **Sexyfish** : fuck yeah!!!

 

 **Animeisreal** : Really fits Undyne

 

 **DEMLEGS** : Any themes for me?

 

 **fukinweed** : two actually

 

 **fukinweed** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDatjUbYrxo>

 

 **fukinweed** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHL_Bk60F_4>

 

 **DEMLEGS** : Ohh yea~

 

 **fukinweed** : wait

 

 **fukinweed** : you actually have 3

 

 **fukinweed** :[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hp2NO7hQxDI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hp2NO7hQxDI)

 

 **DEMLEGS** : 3!?

 

 **DEMLEGS** : Seems like I'm getting the credit I deserve~

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : What

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : the

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : fuck!!?

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : This is bullshit!

 

 **Determination** : What's wrong Chara?

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : He gets 3 themes

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : And I get none

 

 **Determination** : And how would you know? 

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : The world may never know.

 

 **Determination** : okay...?

 

 **fukinweed** : Also

 

 **fukinweed** : Sans has 2 more themes

 

 **fukinweed** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4VNZdsjveE>

 

 **fukinweed** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1-RyLUQUrA>

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : fuck yeah

 

 **The God of Hyperdeath** : Ooooo

 

 **The God of Hyperdeath** : Do I have one!?

 

 **fukinweed** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8-7n4aG3ns>

**fukinweed** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEWOTdVnnZ8>

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : He said one not two

 

 **fukinweed** : and I don't give a shit

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : Your so lucky you live so far away

 

 **fukinweed** : *you're

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : ...

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : I'm just about done with life

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : Why did I come back?

 

 **fukinweed** : sharing out the rest of the themes

 

 **fukinweed** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ypvg1WC-m-Y>

 

 **fukinweed** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDdR4c9vcEw>

 

 **fukinweed** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEerF8K4hq8>

 

 **fukinweed** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPCMJC1Ig6s>

 

 **fukinweed** :[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4ST20vgwKc](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4ST20vgwKc)

 

 **fukinweed** : and last but not least 

 

 **fukinweed** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzpTB-QZufc>

 

 **fukinweed** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bq5yezKZyoM>

 

 **fukinweed** : My themes

 

 **fukinweed** : Ain't they gorgeous?

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : no

 

 **fukinweed** : your just saying that because your salty

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : fuck you

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : go to hell

 

 **Blueberryboi** : WHERE'S MY THEME?

 

 **Smoke Weed Everyday** : and mine

 

 **Owtheedge** : AND MINE

 

 **fukinweed** : hard to fine official themes for AU's

 

 **fukinweed** : tho

 

 **fukinweed** : I did find Underfell Sans'

 

 **fukinweed** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpInL6cSe5E>

 

 **Owtheedge** : THIS IS BULLSHIT!

 

 **Owtheedge** : HE GETS ONE BUT NOT ME!

 

 **fukinweed** : sorry fam

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : Join the club

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : we have monster dust and knives

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : plenty of them too

 

 **Blueberryboi** : I DON'T WANT TO JOIN 

 

 **Blueberryboi** : SOUNDS VIOLENT

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : did I ask you?

 

 **Blueberryboi** : ... NO...

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : exactly

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : So shut the fuck up

 

 **Smoke Weed Everyday** : Watch it kid

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : you shut up too

 

 **Determination** : I think Chara is salty

 

 **DeTERMINATON** : no shit

 

 **fukinweed** : aww

 

 **fukinweed** : Did little Chara forget there naptime?

 

 **DeTERMINATION** : ...

 

 **fukinweed** : Umm guys

 

 **fukinweed** : Chara is in front of me

 

 **fukinweed** : holding a knife

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : that's what you get

 

 **fukinweed** : WHat no!

 

 **fukinweed** : SOMEBODY HELP ME!

 

 **Determination** : Sorry

 

 **Determination** : Promised Chara I wouldn't get in there way

 

 **fukinweed** : WHAT

 

 **fukinweed** : NO

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : rip weed

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : whenever the fuck-2018

 

 **Smiley Trashbag** : he will not be missed

 

 **Goat Dad** : What happened here?

 

 **Determination** : A lot

 

 **Determination** : Your child probably killed a flower

 

 **Goat Dad** : what

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
